Harmonía
thumb|Harmonía y la serpiente Cadmo.En la antigua religión griega, Harmonia (Antiguo griego: Ἁρμονία) es la diosa inmortal de la armonía y la concordia. Su equivalente romano es Concordia, siendo su opuesto griego Eris, cuyo equivalente romano es Discordia. Sus hermanos son Eros/Cupido, Flegias, Adrestia y los gemelos Fobos y Deimos. Sus padres eran la diosa del amor Afrodita y el dios de la guerra Ares. Orígenes Según un relato, es la hija de Ares y Afrodita, En otro, Harmonía era hija de Zeus y Electra, siendo de Samotracia, mientras su hermano Yasiónera el fundador de los ritos místicos celebrados en la isla. Harmonía fue racionalizada como estrechamente relacionada con Afrodita Pandemos, el amor que une a todas las personas, la personificación del orden y la unidad cívica, correspondiéndose con la diosa romana Concordia. Casi siempre, Harmonía es la esposa de Cadmo. Con este, era la madre de Ino, Polidoro, Autónoe, Ágave y Sémele. Su hijo más joven era Ilirio.The Dictionary of Classical Mythology by Pierre Grimal and A. R. Maxwell-Hyslop, ISBN: 0-631-20102-5, 1996, page 230: "Illyrius (Ιλλυριός) The youngest son of Cadmus and Harmonia. He was born during their expedition against the Illyrians"The Dictionary of Classical Mythology by Pierre Grimal and A. R. Maxwell-Hyslop, ISBN: 0-631-20102-5, 1996, page 83: "... Cadmus then ruled over the Illyrians and he had another son, named Illyrius. But later Cadmus and Harmonia were turned into serpents and ..." thumb|Estatua de Harmonía en los jardines de la Harmony Society en Old Economy Village, Pennsylvania. Aquellos que describieron a Harmonía como una samotracia narraban que Cadmo, en su viaje a Samotracia, tras haberse iniciado en los misterios, percibió a Harmonía y se la llevó con la ayuda de Atenea. Cuando Cadmo se vio obligado a abandonar Tebas, Harmonía lo acompañó. Cuando fueron a los enqueleos, les asistieron en su guerra contra los ilirios, conquistando a su enemigo. Cadmo se convirtió en rey de los ilirios, pero luego fue convertido en serpiente. Harmonía, afligida, se desnudó y rogó a Cadmo que fuera a ella. Mientras la serpiente Cadmo la rodeaba en un un estanque de vino, los dioses la convirtieron también en una serpiente, incapaces de seguir viéndola en su aturdimiento.Apollod. iii. 5. § 4; Eurip. Baccti. 1233; Ov, Met. iv. 562, &c. (cited by Schmitz) El collar maldito thumb|Polinices dándole a Erífile el collar de Harmonía. Enócoe de figuras rojas áticas, ca. 450–440 a.C. Encontrado en Italia. Harmonía es reconocida por la antigua historia del relato del collar letal que recibió el día de su boda. Cuando el gobierno de Tebas fue otorgado por Atenea a Cadmo, Zeus le dio a Harmonía. Todos los dioses honraron la boda con su presencia. Cadmo presentó a la novia con una túnica y un collar, que recibió de Hefesto o de Europa.Apollod. iii. 4. §2. (cited by Schmitz) Este collar, normalmente referido como el Collar de Harmonía, trajo la desgracia a todo el que lo poseyó. Otras tradiciones afirman que Harmonía recibió este collar de algunos de los dioses, ya sea de Afrodita o Hera.Diod. iv. 48, v. 49; Pind. Pyth. iii. 167; Stat. Theb. ii. 266; comp. Hes. Theog. 934 ; Horn. Hymn, in Apoll. 195. (cited by Schmitz) Polinices, que heredó el collar, se lo dio a Erífile, para que persuadiera a su esposo Anfiarao para realizar una expedición contra Tebas.Apollod. iii. 6. § 2; Schol. ad Pind. Pyth. iii. 167- (cited by Schmitz) A través de Alcmeón, hijo de Erífile, el collar llegó a las manos de Arsínoe (llamada Alfesibea en algunas versiones), continuando en los hijos de Fegeo, Pronoo y Agénor, y finalmente en los hijos de Alcmeón, Acarnán y Anfótero, que lo dedicaron en el templo de Atenea Pronoea en Delfos.Apollod. iii. 7. §§ 5—7. (cited by Schmitz) El collar trajo desgracia a todo el que lo poseyó, siendo así incluso cuando se dedicó en Delfos. Failo, el tirano, que robó el collar del templo para satisfaccer a su amante, la esposa de Aristón. Lo llevó durante un tiempo, pero al final su hijo más joven se volvió loco y prendió fuego a la casa, en la que murieron con todos sus tesoros.Athen. vi. p. 232; Parthen. Erot. 25. (cited by Schmitz) Higino da otra versión. Según él, lo que traía la desgracia a todos los descendientes de Harmonía no era el collar, sino una túnica "empapada en crimen", dada a Harmonía por Hefesto y Hera.hyginus fabulae 148 El collar daba paz y tenía los poderes de Harmonía, que es lo que lo hacía maldito. Ninfas del bosque acmoniano Apolonio de Rodas, en Argonáuticas, menciona a una ninfa del bosque acmoniano, cerca de Temiscira, llamada Harmonía, que era amada por el dios Ares, engendrándole hijas enamoradas con la lucha, las Amazonas.Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica, Book 2ARGONAUTICA BOOK 2 Referencias Categoría:Diosas Griegas